everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Noah
"Noah" is the forty-fourth video in the EverymanHYBRID series, and contains cameos from Noah of TribeTwelve and the cast of Dark Harvest. YouTube Description "Firstly sorry for the bit of the hiatus we have had lately. It is hard to keep all you hybrids up to date with everything that we have working on. We are trying our best. We wanted to see if there were any parallels in our findings. it seems there were a few more than we were comfortable with. We obviously haven't even scratched the surface but there is something going on that is bigger than we thought. just watch. -Vince Noah's YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/tribetwelve What prompted this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_XDayDhVlE File referenced in video: http://www.mediafire.com/?w7z916elbwbwbp2 Note, the letter seems to reference a text that was not included in the storage facility's papers. J" Transcript the interior of Vince's car is filming. Vince: It's on now. Evan: 'Oh, it's on. Alright -- ''turns the camera to look at Vince, who is in the driver's seat. Jeff sits behind him. '''Jeff: '''Is the light on? '''Evan: Go ahead. brief cut. The camera is still on Vince, who is now driving the car. Vince: Hey guys, it is Vin, again. And right now we are on our way to pick up someone named Noah Maxwell from the train station --'' sings a brief tune ''-- I don't know if any of you have heard of him but he seems to be having the same predicament -- or be in the same predicament that we are. Evan: Predicament! Vince: So we got an impromptu meet-up, we just called him a couple days ago and he contacted us back and -- Jeff: -- he's visiting family in the area so -- Vince: -- yeah, so we decided to pick him up from at the train station and ask him a few questions. And I'm going to get back to driving-- Evan: Interrogating! Vince: -- yeah, I'm going to get back to driving now! cut. The camera faces out the windshield. A silence briefly reigns before Evan: Sooo...who wants to play Padiddle! Jeff: 'No! '''Vince: '''Nope! ''laughs. '''Vince: Not when we're carpooling. Appreciate the offer, but -- Evan: Oh, yeah! Alex: Check this Camaro out -- sees something down the road as the camera focuses on the Camaro. Evan makes a noise of appreciation as they pass it. Vince: Oh! What do we got here! Alex: What, Evan -- camera looks back through the windshield. Evan sees a young man standing on the side of the road. The car begins to slow. Evan: Oh hey! pull up next to the young man: Alex, from Dark Harvest. Evan starts coughing lightly. Vince: '''Hey, guys, what's going on? '''Alex: We're having a little bit of car trouble. Evan and Vince (in unison): Oh, alright. Alex: '''You got any cables? '''Vince: Yeah, I think so, I think I've got some in the back. Just let me -- yeah, flip around and I'll see what we can do. Evan: Yeah. to Alex holding the camera and getting out with Evan and Jeff as they head to the dead car. Vin is already standing outside the car and pointing to the back. Vince: 'Alright, I'm going to see if I have any cables in the back. '''Alex: '''Alrighty. ''camera swings to the dead car, facing the young man who flagged them down. 'Jeff: '''Hey, gentlemen. '''Evan: '''Hey, gentlemen how's it going? reaches out and shakes Alex's hand.'' '''Alex: How's it going! Um, -- Evan: -- good man -- Alex: -- thank you so much for stopping. flurry of "thank you" and "your welcome" passes between the two groups. The camera shifts to view the opened car hood. Chris: Alright, well, basically we were driving and the whole thing just fucking stopped. Evan: Alright. That's weird. Did you try just -- makes a twirling hand motion in the direction of the car and brief sound effect. Jesse: '''Tried it. Tried everything. '''Evan: Maybe, maybe 'cause your hood's open? Chris: Any particular reason you guys are filming? Evan:'' 'steps away from the car and looks to Alex and Jeff for help.'' No, just -- a heavy thump from the background as Vince shuts his trunk. '''Jeff: Habit. Evan: Habit, I guess. We film everything. Chris: ''doubtful'' Okay... Jesse: Keep the hood open though? Evan: What? Jesse: I, I guess the car wouldn't run if the hood's open. Evan: I don't know, maybe. Cars are made of magic, and magic doesn't work in open spaces.'' gestures for the hood to come down.'' and Alex close the hood as Vin approaches. Chris: ''Vince'' You got, like, a jumper cable or something? Vince: I couldn't, I couldn't find any. I've got nothing. Evan: 'Alright, let's just try this again. '''Vince: '''The best I've got is a spent battery back there that I have yet to return. ''approaches the side of the car, waving his arms about. '''Evan: Maybe, you know what, maybe if I, maybe if I try to push it -- car starts. There is a brief silence. HYBRID Alex: Whoa. Vince: '''Okay! '''Jeff: Problem solved! Vince: '''Well. '''Evan: Magic. Vince: Yeah, magic... Evan: Told you guys, magic. introduce themselves to one another and say goodbye. back to the car: Alex: That was weird! Evan: That was weird as shit, man. Vince: That was very strange.'' the DH crew Yeah, any time, no problem! ''settle into the car, laughing at the situation. turns the video camera to the back window. Slenderman can be seen, covered in red light. The image jumps. to Evan holding the camera again. The car is nearing the train station. Alex: Dude, I saw it. Jeff: I know just, just wait until we'' voice is drowned out by Vince's and the rest is unintelligible.'' Vince: 'I think this is it. starts mumbling to himself; the words are unintelligible.'' '''Evan: Alright -- Vince: We're moving to the train station, now we're just looking for this Noah guy. Evan: at the parking lot through the lens. He wouldn't be over there, because that is a parking lot. Vince: ...Great deductive reasoning skills, Evan. Evan: Thank you sir! Vince: As always. Evan: Well, I'm a detective. Vince: Alright, I think this is the...I think this is the platform... Evan: '''Yeah, now that's -- that's the platform -- '''Jeff: There he is. Evan: Oh. Alex: 'Where? ''is a visual tear. '''Vince: That's him...we'll see. Jeff:'' Unintelligible'' Evan: out the passenger window ''Platfoooorm, and the living's easy... ''picture begins to distort. Evan sees something. He begins focusing in on the Slenderman, skulking under a light pole. The picture creates a visual tear as the distortion violently increases. Vince: Making a left up here? Oh, Evan! Evan: Hey, what the fuck? Vince: 'Evan! ''the horn '''Evan: '''What? '''Vince: There he is! Evan: Oh, hey!'' camera focuses on Noah, who is pointing his own camera at Slenderman. Evan rolls the window down.'' Hey! Noah! Noah: Yeah? Vince: C'mon, it's us! Evan: Noaaah! Noah: Hey guys! Evan: What's up! Vince: '''What's up, man? '''Evan: We are the EverymanHYBRID crew! It is nice to meet you! walks to the car and puts away his suitcase. introduce themselves. Alex: I can take your stuff. Noah: I already got my suitcase, and that's about it. Vince: Yeah, we can throw that in the back. Evan: Alright, cool. Jeff: 'How was the ride over? ''gets in the car. '''Noah: Uh, ride was good. Alex: Got lot of traffic huh? Noah: Uh, yeah. Jeff: Yeah, you know train traffic. Vince: You alright? Noah: '''Yeah, I'm -- fine, bro. Just, uh -- '''Alex: Afraid of trains? Noah: 'Yeah, afraid of trains. ''swings the camera around to look back the spot Slenderman occupied. He zooms in, but can't find anything as Vince speaks. '''Vince: Alright, well uh, if you don't mind, we'll be going back to my house and ask you a few questions, and you can do the same to us. Noah: No problem. Jeff: unintelligible to Vince's basement. Noah and Vincent are pointing cameras at each other. Noah: I've got like, three minutes left. Vince: 'Alright, it's recording. '''Evan: '''You guys like -- you guys look goofy as shit pointing your cameras at each other. ''all laugh. 'Noah: '''I can't believe I'm laughing about this. '''Vince: '''Ready, ready? ''touch their camera lenses together. '''Noah: Dip! Vince: Done! Evan: It's the only way it'll...keep you sane, man... aims the camera at a table strewn with scans and screen shots of the materials Noah received. Noah: 'Okay, I'm going to shut mine off. ''brief black screen and then back to the table. '''Vince: The letter that we've got found from the Mediafire, with the password that was given to us from the Minecraft map, Noah has the actual letter -- attempts to talk over Vince here, is unintelligible once again. Noah: In case you guys don't know me, I'm Noah Maxwell, I live in Florida, I was sent this a scan of the envelope he received containing that--'' to the letter scan'' Vince: '''--which seems to relate to us, so here he is. '''Noah: ''waves'' Hello. Evan: Lovely. Jeff: '''And then -- '''Vince: Yeah, sorry for forgetting your introduction but it's getting a little interesting... Jeff: '''And then in '95, the Doctor apparently contacted his cousin, who has since passed, and all that I was looking for in the files that we got from the storage facility-- '''Vince: --see if we can find anything correlating-- Jeff: --and the closest thing was from 1990 that has nothing to do with dear Milo but it has, I don't know-- Vince: --we'll link it, you'll see. You'll see. Jeff: --so you guys can catch up, something about Milo... comment box appears on the YT video reading: "Way to be decisive, Vinny... [J" ] pulls at the scan of the picture of [[Dr. Corenthal|Doctor Corenthal with] Milo.] Vince: '''And something else that was interesting and definitely, probably, almost maybe a connection, is this Polaroid that he got in the package, right? '''Noah: '''Mm-hm. '''Jeff: '''We can be even more evasive if you want to! '''Vince:'' laughs Right? And it says "Mary, Milo," and its hard to see but "Dr. C," '95. And the faces are scratched out, which is, you know, we've seen these before. '''Noah:' pointing ''This is my cousin Milo, who died. '''Vince: '''Sorry to hear about that, by the way. As Evan said before, but, you know... '''Noah:' wearily It's okay. It's been a while. And uh, that's his mom, apparently, and this guy is -- the other guy, Dr. C. Vince: '''And, and we've seen him, like Evan said, Evan said this before, he looks kinda like the same build. '''Evan: the picture Yeah, same kind of body type, looks like his height, his weight...so... Vince: 'Yup. '''Noah: '''If there's seriously a connection between us and this -- then he's the link that links us. '''Vince: '''That -- this and the letter, that is the main thing for us, we feel like that really is a strong connection between what you've got going on and what's going on with us. ''pulls out a scan of Noah's quarter of the [[Centralia Note].] '''Noah: So say this again? You got -- this relates to a fucking video game? Vince: yeah! Yeah, we got this in a the Minecraft map which I'm sure everyone has seen by now. Jeff: This -- this series of, of -- this puzzle, whatever you want to call it, has been following us for about -- I don't even know, the last six months maybe. And now it culminated it in this and other people we know receiving packages and viewers who don't know us but watch our channel-- Evan: '''Right, right. '''Jeff: --they all got this shit and it unlocked the file which lead us to-- Vince: --which lead us to this letter -- picks up the scan of Noah's copy of the letter. Evan: It was an awesome level -- to a black screen for three seconds. back to Vin holding another picture. Vince: '''So it's a little distorted but it says "We are all just creatures of," and I'm sure you can tell what that is in the background -- '''Noah: My printer kind of fucked up, sorry about that-- Vince:'' up another sheet And also I'm not too sure what this is, but you seem to definitely know what "Not an Observer" -- '''Noah: '''Oh, yeah, there's this -- there's this, something's fucking with me, and that's what he goes by, that's what he dubs himself, apparently! '''Vince: '''Seems like a problem we have, too. '''Jeff:' They like having artsy-as-fuck names. laughs. picks up the "We are all just creatures of" picture and begins studying it intently. Vince: Alright guys, well, we're going to keep talking this out, if anything else interesting happens which, you know, we've got a treasure trove already, we'll let you know. Noah: By the way, thanks for having me. Letting me come up and stay with you... Vince: '''Yeah, no problem. '''Evan: '''No problem, it's good meeting you. '''Vince: Yeah, definitely. Jeff: '''Good to talk to someone who gets it... '''Evan: Wish we could've met under better circumstances, but... Jeff: There you go! Noah: Oh, well. Shit happens. Notes *Slenderman's (or possibly Fake Slendy's) head pops into view in the first second or two of the video. It's on the right half of the image, just before Evan pans left to Vince. *This video contains appearances by Noah of TribeTwelve and the cast of Dark Harvest. *Slenderman appears at 2:43 and 3:20 *The video distortion around Slenderman's appearance at 2:43 is consistent with his previous appearances in EMH, however the distortion at 3:20 is similar to the distortion effects used in TribeTwelve, suggesting possibly two Slendermen, or a single entity using two different power sets in dealing with the two casts. *Jeff's note was not in the original YouTube description, but was added later. It includes links to Noah's videos, and to "Noah Release 1." *Evan is shown wearing a Bioshock 2 shirt like the one given to Rabbit #108 inThe Jester's Prize *Noah posted his side of the story in a video tilted "Northern Trip Footage." *Sirens can be heard throughout the background while discussing the links with the TribeTwelve series. External Links Video Category:Videos